My Love For You
by dokidong
Summary: Drabble. KyuhyunxSungmin. PG. / Ketika semua pemikiran-pemikiran negatif mulai bermunculan dan menghujani Sungmin dalam berbagai keraguan. Ia tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu berada di sisinya. Dan membuat senyum diwajahnya tidak akan pernah pudar. / lyrics; Super Junior M - My Love For You translation.


"Hyung."

Sungmin menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya—yang entah sudah berapa lama menemaninya duduk diatas atap dan bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Tatapan sungmin malas, Kyuhyun seharusnya mengerti jika ia hanya ingin menyendiri saat ini tapi tidak, ketimbang meninggalkan dirinya sendirian Kyuhyun justru dengan santainya duduk disamping dirinya.

"Kyuhyun, tidak sekarang, aku mohon."

Pemuda disampingnya hanya mengerut dahi, "Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian? kau pikir aku dongsaeng macam apa?"

Sungmin memutar bola mata sebelum akhirnya kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Namun, sebelum sempat ia menggumam kata 'bodoh' yang ditujukan untuk pemuda disampingnya tersebut, Sungmin dapat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

Entah bagaimana bisa ia berada dipelukan Kyuhyun saat ini. Dengan kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar ditubuhnya dan punggungnya yang bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan ketika Kyuhyun memintanya untuk tetap diam sejenak. Dan ia pun mendongakan kepalanya—bersandar pada bahu Kyuhyun.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Dan satunya lagi bergerak menutup kedua mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu membasahi telapak tangannya namun ia tidak peduli. Ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, membuat pipi mereka saling bertemu.

"_I don't understand, I don't think too much whether loving you was right or wrong_," Kyuhyun bersenandung pelan tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Ia bisa merasakan emosi Sungmin yang tertahan namun hal tersebut tidak menghentikan Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_It doesn't matter,_" suara Kyuhyun sedikit melirih, perlahan ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sungmin. "_It doesn't matter, other than you... who can I love?_"

_Cepat atau lambat, kau harus merelakannya dan membiarkannya hidup bahagia._

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jemari yang dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. "_Don't listen to another,_" lanjut Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha menghapus ketakutan yang menyelimuti genggaman tersebut. "_Cause you're my everything,_" ia pun menyium lembut sepanjang garis dagu pemuda di pelukannya.

"_I love you,_" ucap Kyuhyun seketika.

"Aku tahu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya tidak lagi menutupi mata Sungmin. namun hal tersebut ia gantikan dengan cara mengecup pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyamarkan air mata yang sempat membasahi wajah pemuda yang dicintainya itu. "Kau nyaris mengusir kekasihmu sendiri, kau tahu?" gumannya kemudian.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihatku—"

"Aku tahu." potong Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan mengusap-usap lembut hidungnya pada pipi Sungmin. "Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?"

Sungmin kembali mendongakan kepalanya, kali ini tatapannya tertuju pada langit malam yang berlukiskan bintang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Yang jika kau lihat lebih teliti, kau akan menemukan rasi-rasi bintang tersembunyi diantaranya.

Tatapan Sungmin teralih ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya keudara, mengenggamnya seperti sebuah ikatan yang tak akan terlepas. Ia bisa melihat segelintir cahaya terpantul pada cincin yang dikenakannya. Ia bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya bintang yang bersinar dibelakangnya—menghiasi jemari-jemari mereka yang saling bertautan.

Sungmin tersenyum. Bukan karena apa yang tengah menarik perhatiannya sekarang. Tapi karena ia tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal apapun untuk membuatnya tetap tersenyum. Bahwa Kyuhyun akan tetap berada disampingnya, dan menghapus semua ketakutannya.

"Kau tahu?" Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Meski kau memintanya sekalipun. Meski kau ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak akan?"

"Tidak akan."

"Tidak akan pernah?"

"Hm. Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Lee Sungmin..."

Dan sungmin pun tertawa setelahnya.

_It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, other than you who can I love?_


End file.
